htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bar Dealership
Bar Dealership is an episode by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Hooter decides to open a bar within his car dealership. Starring *Hooter Featuring *Jameson *Pervy Appearances *Raph *Shocker *Mint *Noms *Shelly *Loony Plot Hooter is seen polishing his Z-type, when he notices that he has no customers who want cars. Upset, Hooter sits behind his desk and tries thinking about a plan to get more customers. He puts signs everywhere around town. No on comes, making Hooter start crying. Suddenly, he sees an ad on a billboard that promotes a bar in the gym. Hooter gets an idea, and opens up a bar in his car dealership. He attaches a giant jug to an inflatable tubeman's arm and approves. Hooter is seen cleaning his Z-type once again. Loony drags someone into bushes, and appears in front of Hooter. He licks his beak and asks for gin, which Hooter serves to Loony right away. He asks Loony if he wants a car, but Loony rejects his offer in a drunk manner. Loony stumbles onto the street, drunk. He just evades a car driven by Shocker. Shocker accidentally shocks Mint, her passenger. The car crashes into a car driven by Noms, killing Shocker. Noms climbs out of the car wreckage perfectly fine, but tries killing Loony upon seeing his car drenched in blood. He sees Loony, but fails to kill him. He chases after the loon. Hooter is seen giving scotch to Jameson, who isn't drunk yet. Jameson tells Hooter he wants the Z-type. Hooter decides to give him the Z-type for $300,000. Jameson, now drunk, accepts and gives the money to Hooter without any thoughts. Hooter sighs as the money keeps flowing in. Jameson suddenly gains his wits and realizes that he payed all of his money for a Z-type. Jameson yells at Hooter, who is hiding in a car so Jameson can't poison him. Angry, Jameson stomps off. Hooter sells a cruddy, broken down car to Raph, who is also drunk, for $100,000. Raph mutters something under his drunk breath, and gives him the money. Hooter counts his money and sees that he's rich. Pervy asks for a car that has an open roof and is gold. Hooter tries getting him drunk, and Pervy drinks it all. He realizes he will be scammed, and refuses to buy the car for over 10,000. Hooter offers the slightly drunk squirrel magazines. Pervy buys them, not realizing he bought the car instead. Hooter carries the unconscious Pervy into his brand new car and walks away. Jameson comes back with everyone who were ripped off. Pervy wakes up and realizes he was scammed as well. They chase after Hooter, who is holding his money in a bag. Hooter flies on top of his building and laughs. Jameson gets an idea, and runs away. Raph is accidentally ran over by Jameson, who is driving a motorcycle. Pervy gets on Jameson's motorcycle, but dies upon grabbing his waist for safety. Jameson sighs, then drives up a ramp and onto the roof. Hooter screams as Jameson poisons Hooter, killing him. Jameson accidentally drives off the roof, making him fall on his face. The episode ends with Noms still chasing after Loony, who's still drunk. Deaths *Mint is electrocuted by Shocker. *Shocker dies in the car explosion. *Shelly dies in the car crash. *Raph is accidentally ran over by Jameson. *Pervy dies from Jameson's poison. *Hooter is poisoned as well. *Jameson falls off the roof on his face. Trivia *Shelly is seen in the car crash, driving a pink car. *This episode proves that characters have a hard time killing Loony. Category:Episodes Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:MT Episodes